


I'm Thinking it Over, The Way You Make Me Feel all Sexy

by ToastMaloneIII



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve, Breathplay, Bucky is a little shit, Choking, Courtesan!Steve, Crying, Crying During Sex, King!Bucky, M/M, Minor Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, Spanking, Steve in lingerie, Steve is an even bigger shit, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastMaloneIII/pseuds/ToastMaloneIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve should know by now what his King demands of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Thinking it Over, The Way You Make Me Feel all Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, not sure where this came from. Anyway, Bucky is king and he has a harem, but he mainly uses Steve. Oh and he has a gold arm. Yeah. Here is what I imagine Bucy's gift to Steve is: https://goo.gl/6MWBFY warning the link is nsfw. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Steve wakes to the slow, gentle slide of lips along the back of his neck. He's sprawled on his stomach, completely naked, and the soft caress of a breeze on his ass tells him that the sheets have been kicked to the foot of the bed. Strong hands, one shockingly colder than the other, travel down his sides and squeeze his hips before spreading his cheeks so that warm oil can drizzle between them. Steve groans and turns his head to look behind him. 

Long, dark hair clouds his view of the other man who is staring intently at his backside while one of his thumbs rubs lazily at his entrance. It's the metal one. Steve whines, thrusting his ass back towards waiting hands, but the friction disappears. 

"Someone is eager this morning," a gruff voice murmurs before chuckling at Steve's attempts to regain his touch. He gives up, settling for grinding his aching erection into the bed below him, his hips moving frantically. 

"Says the one who woke me with fingers in my ass, " Steve groans as a quick succession of slaps rain down on his ass, the skin reddening at the rough treatment. He hardly has time to catch his breath before he is flipped, now staring up at the man astride his hips. 

"Is that any way to address your king?" Bucky whispers darkly, his mouth trailing behind Steve's ear. Steve shivers as teeth catch on the soft skin of his neck. Bucky sits back to admire his handiwork, a dark red mark that will soon bruise now blooming on Steve's neck. 

The morning sun filters in through the sheer curtains, catching in Bucky's hair and glinting dangerously off of the metal of his arm. Steve knows all too well what that arm is capable of and he shivers at the memories. Cool metal squeezing his throat as Bucky thrusts madly into him. Unyielding fingers pressing into the soft skin of his entrance. 

"Please, Buck. I need-" Steve thrusts his hips weakly against Bucky, but he pulls away. A deep sigh leaves that beautiful mouth and Steve knows that begging is in his near future. 

"Steve, you know you aren't going to get anything that way." Bucky climbs off of the bed and moves across the room, he hears shuffling, but doesn't dare move from his spot. Bucky is in a rare mood this morning and he doesn't need to cause any more trouble for himself. Steve groans when Bucky pulls a thick plug from the chest where he stores all of their toys, head falling back into the pillows.

"Turn over, ass in the air." Bucky commands and Steve follow his instructions, spreading his legs and presenting himself. More oil drips onto his hole and fingers chase its path, pushing swiftly into his ass.

Gasping, Steve's head falls to hang between his shoulders, "Sir please," He begs and Bucky places a soft kiss at the base of his spine, fingers continuing to stretch him.

"Oh, Steve. If only you'd used such proper formalities earlier, then maybe you wouldn't be suffering." Bucky chuckles and Steve whimpers at the slyness in his voice, he is definitely not getting relief anytime soon. Bucky's fingers leave his ass and are quickly replaced with the plug. Once the smooth object is seated firmly inside him, he is turned once again and stares up at Bucky in a daze.  

"You are going to wear this all day," Bucky starts and his fingers stroke Steve's cock lightly, teasing. "Tonight after the celebrations, if you've been good, I will reward you. Until then, you are not to touch yourself. Do you understand?" 

"Yes! Yes sir!" Steve groans as the fingers leave his cock and he is left aching. 

"Good, now come suck my cock." 

\----

After attending to Bucky, Steve is told to return to the harem where he is to get ready for tonight. He walks stiffly through halls of the palace and nearly sobs with relief when the red doors come into view. Once inside, he collapses on his stomach on one of the many cushions littering the floor. 

"Someone had a rough morning," Steve looks up to see Clint strolling toward him, Natasha close behind. They both chuckle at his obvious torment and he hides his flushed face in the cushions. 

"I'd say he's in for a rough evening too," Natasha adds and Steve yelps as a hand collides with his ass, jostling the toy inside him. His shout turns into a moan and he considers asking them to relieve him, Bucky did say he wasn't allowed to touch himself. He didn't say anything about others. 

Natasha practically reads his mind and delicate fingers tug the robe around his waist, baring his ass. She pulls his cheeks apart and he feels Clint move closer to look. "Yep, definitely a rough evening." Clint laughs and Nat presses firmly on the base of the toy. Steve wails as pleasure surges through his large body making his toes curl. 

"Nat please! Don't..." He's torn between letting her continue, he's already in for a night of torment, might as well earn it. 

"Come on, Nat. Let's not get the golden boy into anymore trouble." Steve's never been more grateful for Clint's presence and he sighs as they saunter off, leaving him to attempt to steady his breathing. Moments pass and after he's recovered, Steve clambers up and moves toward the baths to begin preparations for tonight. 

Preparing themselves might sound like pampering to others, but the courtesans take their work seriously. They belong to the King, and even though Steve is usually the only one that Bucky requests, they must make themselves perfect; for no matter who uses them, they represent their king. They gather in the baths to shave, removing all hair from the neck down until they practically resemble babes. They then cover themselves in oil, smoothing it over their skin until they glisten, seeming to glow in the candlelight. 

\----

Steve enters his room to find a package placed at the edge of his bed. He examines it warily, the gold ribbon signalling a gift from Bucky which was rarely a gift for anyone but the king himself. Unwrapping it carefully, Steve laughs at the contents. There is no way he can be expected to wear this! He holds up the black contraption made entirely of strings save for the pouch that must be for his cock. He reads the note and breathes out a curse; Bucky expects him to wear it, or else. He shudders at the written threat.

He struggles amidst the many strings and ends up calling Natasha for help. Once he's settled into the outfit, Nat steps back and lets out a low whistle. Steve stares at his reflection and groans. 

"He does this on purpose. He loves to torment me!" Steve must admit, he does look good. The black strings contrast nicely with his pale skin. Two strings stretch over his shoulders attaching to a ring above his ass and another above his groin. The bottom half consists of a pouch that cups his cock and balls and leads to a single string that nestles in the crack of his ass. 

"You should get back at him, make him regret it." Nat says thoughtfully and before he can ask, she pulls out a set of robes that were a previous gift from his king. She holds them out and Steve smiles slyly.

"Oh, he's going to kill me."

\----

The whole room practically stops when the courtesans walk in. Steve would like to believe that they are all looking at Natasha in her sleek black robes, but he knows that all eyes are on him. He fights the urge to run and nearly gives up when he catches Bucky's gaze. He looks furious, practically seething on his throne as he examines Steve's outfit. 

He's wearing the black bodysuit, just as Bucky requested. However, the only thing covering it is a set of sheer, blue robes. Everyone in the room can see the lingerie underneath clear as day, and those who pay close attention can even see the plug in his ass. Gold hoops adorn his ears and rings litter his fingers. Each ankle has a number of gold bangles and his neck bears a necklace of gold and sapphires. 

Everyone knows who he belongs to, who owns him, but they stare nonetheless. He shivers under their heavy gazes and takes his seat near the king. He chats amiably with the people near him, avoiding Bucky's murderous eyes. The tension between them is palpable and neither speak to each other.

As the night goes on, Steve finds it harder and harder to maintain his earlier confidence. He can feel the weight of the King's stare and he knows eventually the night will draw to a close and he will have to face the man. He dances with Natasha and even with Brock, one of Bucky's closest generals. Brock laughs at Bucky's glare and tells Steve that he is a brave man. 

It all ends too quickly and before he knows it, he's being summoned to Bucky's chambers. He enters, head held high, and finds the King lying naked on his bed, gold arm glinting in the candlelight. He draws in a deep breath, Bucky's beauty never ceasing to amaze him. 

"Sir." Steve murmurs and bows low. He can feel his cheeks beginning to heat under Bucky's heavy gaze. 

"No need to be shy, Steve. You certainly weren't earlier." Bucky rises and saunters toward him, he circles around Steve, taking in his appearance. "Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" Bucky asks, his lips so close to Steve's ear that he can feel his breath caressing him. He shivers as one arm twines around his waist drawing him back against his King's hard body. The other, the metal one, closes around his throat forcing him to lift his chin. 

"Did it turn you on that everyone could see you?" Bucky growls, "You were practically naked before them." Harsh teeth rain down on his neck, biting and scraping and Steve gasps.

"Is that what you want? Huh?" Bucky grinds against Steve's ass, erection rubbing against the soft silk, "You want everyone to see you?" 

Steve shakes his head as best as he can under Bucky's tight grip and whispers, "No. Just you, only you." 

Bucky groans and turns him, his lips crashing down on Steve's in a punishing kiss, "Say it. Say you are mine."

"Yours, my King. Only yours!" 

Bucky fucks him hard, setting a pace that has Steve on the verge of tears. He pounds his prostate, bringing him close to orgasm so many times that Steve begins to think that he will never get to come. He's on all fours, robes torn and hanging off of his body, with the string bisecting his ass pulled to the side so that Bucky can take him. Every so often Bucky will tug on a string, letting it snap back onto Steve's skin bringing a red welt to the surface and causing Steve to scream. 

The plug is somewhere on the floor, having been tugged from Steve's ass and thrown as Bucky replaced it with eager fingers. Steve had been shoved onto the bed roughly and pulled onto his hands and knees where Bucky then lavished his hole with his tongue. After being thoroughly prepared by Bucky's mouth and metal fingers, Steve was shoved harshly onto Bucky's cock, moaning lewdly.

The pouch holding Steve's cock is soaked from his dripping member and Bucky laughs darkly when he pulls it aside to stroke him. "So wet, baby. Are you enjoying this?" Bucky adds a thrust to Steve's prostate to punctuate his question and Steve cries out in agony. 

"Please! Bucky, Please!" Steve's arms finally give out and he collapses into the pillows, moaning weakly. Bucky slaps his ass harshly and Steve jerks. 

"Did we not learn anything from this morning baby?" He grabs Steve by the throat and pulls him up until he is flush against Bucky's chest. 

"Sir," Steve gasps and the hand on his neck tightens, "Please, sir! Let me come!" Bucky mouths wetly at Steve's shoulder and brings his hand down to Steve's straining cock. 

"Such a good boy for me, do you wanna come sweet boy?" Steve gasps as metal envelops his cock and nods frantically, tears seeping from the corners of his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. 

"Please," he whispers, voice thick from crying. Bucky pulls out and flips them so that Steve is perched on his lap, and lowers Steve back onto his cock. 

"Make yourself come, sweetheart." Bucky's hands settle in his hips and he moves Steve on his cock. Once Steve finds his own rhythm, he moves to stroke him, watching as Steve rubs his own chest, plucking his nipples and gasping as pleasure washes over him. He's a vision in the black lingerie, face and chest red, with his gold jewelry jingling as he rides Bucky. He thumbs the wet slit of Steve's cock and watches in awe as Steve screams. 

Steve's thighs begin to shake and Bucky knows he won't last much longer. He lifts his hips to match Steve's thrusts and watches, entranced, as Steve comes undone. "Oh, Bucky. I can't. Please, I can't" Steve rambles feverishly and he looks torn between grinding on Bucky's cock and pulling away. It isn't long before his hips jerk and he comes with a wail. Bucky follows, his own orgasm catching him by surprise and tearing him from his focus on Steve's. 

The blond collapses next to Bucky and works on slowing his breaths. Bucky kisses him and whispers softly as he comes down off of his high. He removes Steve's jewelry and the bodysuit stroking the skin that is covered in red welts. Steve just smiles up at him lazily and Bucky can't help but grin with him. He cleans Steve gently and then settles under the covers with him. 

"Did you enjoy your gift?" Bucky asks and Steve snorts, slapping his chest playfully. 

"Don't pretend for one second that it wasn't a gift for yourself." He yawns loudly and snuggles into Bucky's chest. "Yes I did enjoy it though." 

Bucky places a kiss on the corner of Steve's mouth and pulls him close, "You are mine," He whispers and Steve tucks his head into the crook of his neck. 

"Yours." 

 

 


End file.
